Call It Karma
by A Pen and a Piece of Mind
Summary: People always think that opposites attract, well that's true but they don't always stay together for the rest of there lives.


_I don't own anything so don't sue me. _

* * *

****

**_Call It Karma _**

****

****

****

Draco laid in his bed of his cold apartment, it felt so empty. There was no life, no warmth, not without her. She was getting married today, to somebody who wasn't him. He was lost, alone, and probably forgotten. He had changed for her, rather, she changed him. He was no longer a blind follower of some innate cause that he didn't understand. He helped them win and defeat the feared power in the world, but none of that mattered now, it had become a story to tell, a legend, even after only a few years of freedom the cause was almost forgotten. 

He wished he could forget, let all his pain leave him and continue on with his life, but he couldn't, his heart wouldn't let him. The empty hole in his stomach had grown with time and had almost doubled in size when he learned of her engagement to Ron Weasley.

_Blame it on the weather  
But I'm a mess  
And this February darkness, has me hating everyone  
And I know I gave you comfort, but this trouble makes me sick  
And the longer I lay here, I know it's harder to get up without you_

Draco finally rose from his bed, the sun outside illuminated everything in the apartment. Draco looked at his clock on the wall.

"10:00." He said out loud to the walls.

He remembered her wedding was at noon, she had asked him to come, of all the things she could have asked she asked him to come to a place where she was vowing she would spend the rest of her life with another man.

_Lose another day here  
Lose another year here  
I'm with you_

Draco pulled out an old tuxedo he had been saving for a special occasion but seeing as how that day was most likely never going to happen, he put it on for today. Draco brushed his hair and did his best to fake a smile. Feeling satisfied with his attempt he walked out of his apartment and realizing he had forgotten a gift he stopped in the nearest flower shop.

_Find me something out there, that's making sense  
And it's just another trend carefully hidden in your dress  
And the cycles neverending, and the fashions overdone  
And the further that I run away, the further I'll come back to shelter_

Draco had about an hour to get to the wedding so he took the one red rose he bought and stopped into the nearest bar. He ordered a couple shots of tequila, drank them, and left. He wasn't considered drunk but he was getting a small buzz. He regained his composure and apparated to the ceremony.

_Lose another day here  
Lose another year here  
I'm with you_

Draco couldn't bring himself to actually go to the ceremony so instead he waited outside of the church. He sat on the steps lost in his memories of them together.

The day she had admitted to him that they were more than friends, the first time they kissed, and every other memory of a relationship in the book. Finally, his thoughts ended on her walking out the door, telling him it was time to move on.

He pulled out of his painful memory when he saw people exit the church, he moved from the steps and stood by the wall. There she was happy with Ron Weasley, her family and friends stood with his family and friends proudly looking at the newlyweds, and there Draco stood neither family nor friend, just someone.

_You are the fire, on my apartment floor  
Sixteen stories, I'd rather burn then fall  
It isn't fate, that took us all by storm  
It's just the turn of a card_

She turned to look at him standing all alone and then she watched as he entered the church. She told her friends that she would be right back, Ron questioned but she repeated she would be right back.

_Lose another day here  
Lose another year here  
I'm with you_

She walked into the church to see him sitting down in one of the rows and holding something.

She sat next to him and turned to see the rose he had bought for her.

"Congratulations." Draco Malfoy said somberly to Hermione Granger.

"Thanks." Hermione said kindly to him taking the rose from his hand.

_You are the fire, on my apartment floor  
Sixteen stories, I'd rather burn then fall  
It isn't fate, that took us all by storm  
It's just the turn of a card_

"I'll see you." He stood to leave but she gently placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Come to the party." She offered.

"Hermione, I can't. It's just too painful. Enjoy your life." He told her his voice cracking with the words.

This time she wouldn't be the one to walk away, he left the church opening and closing the doors with a loud bang. He had made his peace with what he had lost and he had ended what his mind would not let him forget. It would be hard to let her go but he could survive, he knew that now.

_Goodbye, old friend  
Goodbye, goodnight  
I'll move on  
You'll call it fate, I'll call it karma  
We had our time, it was fun  
While it lasted_

Maybe he deserved to have her leave, after all he had been horrible to her before, but still no one, no matter how horrible deserved to feel the pain of heartbreak for someone who understood you and had helped you become a better person. He had really thought they would stay together until they died but sadly nothing lasts forever.

_I'll look back, with honor, and no regrets  
I won't be mad, won't feel bad  
These memories will never leave me  
Don't be sad  
Cause life goes on, life goes on  
It's getting too late  
Tomorrow is here_

He walked back to his apartment and it no longer felt empty and cold but somehow it had changed with the words he finally managed to say. Draco went over to his kitchen and took out some left over food he had saved from the night before. He had barely at much in the time she had been occupying his thoughts. He reheated the food and ate it all, thinking to himself that he would be just fine.

* * *

_**Call It Karma – Silverstein – Discovering The Waterfront**_


End file.
